


For Rent, For Sale, For Love

by nine_thursdays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auction, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Omega!Stiles, Prostitute!Stiles, Protective!Derek, Sad Derek, True Love, alpha!Derek, basically adding tags as I write tbh, because he will be, needy!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_thursdays/pseuds/nine_thursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, sent away from home, put up for auction along with all the other 16-year-old boys of Beacon Hills, for sale or rent. Bought by the most unexpected of men, Stiles never expects to be bought for love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good luck

Melissa stroked over Stiles' shorn hair with a tinge of sadness.

It was customary for a boy's hair to be shaved shorter upon coming of age, but that didn't mean Stiles nor his stepmother, Melissa, was happy about it.

Stiles' stepbrother, a younger boy names Scott, stared at Stiles' centimeter short hair with a look of awe

''It's not fair...''

Scott whined

''I want it to be my go...''

Melissa smiled sadly and ran her free hand through Scott's longer hair, tousling it in a way that Scott loathed.

Throughout all this, Stiles stared at his reflection in the grimy mirror. He felt different. Did he look different?

When they turned 16, all the omegas of Beacon Hills were all sent to a coveted location, to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. Nobody knew why, and nobody questioned this custom. Every year, more boys disappeared, leaving a rather odd population behind, comprised of women and alphas.

And today it was Stiles' turn.

This morning he had his hair cut short.

This afternoon he would be inspected by the doctor, Deaton, for any illnesses that might be off-putting to prospective buyers.

This evening he would be injected with a serum that would knock him unconscious for the trip to the sale house.

In two days, Stiles would be put up for sale for the first time.

Now, however, Stiles was only terrified.

Melissa, seeing the vacant look in her stepson's eyes, sent him from the kitchen to the sitting room, where his father, the sheriff, was waiting.

When his son entered the room, the older man stood, and clapped his hands on Stiles' small shoulders with a beaming smile, oblivious to the inner turmoil inside the young boy.

''Look at you. So grown up... Your mother would be so proud.''

This jerked Stiles out of his stupor. His father very rarely mentioned his actual mother, like the memory of her was too painful.

''Thanks, dad.''

As his father drew him into a warm hug, Stiles let himself sink into the familiar embrace, fully aware it was probably the last time he felt such tenderness for a very long time. His father mumbled into his ear

''You're going to be the most beautiful omega there. You'll be sold before you know it.''

''Thanks, dad.''

Stiles echoed his previous words, but could not summon the actual gratitude. How was he supposed to be grateful that his father wished for him to be sold to a cruel stranger?

Two hours later, the young man found himself alone, in a hospital gown, hands clasped in the typically submissive omega position, waiting for Dr Deaton to return with his test results. Stiles had had a particularly stressful day - three blood tests, a fit test, an eye exam, a rectal exam to check he was still pure and intact for whichever bastard bought him.

At that very moment, the large, tanned man came back in, grasping a clipboard in his left hand. He gave Stiles a brief look, before consulting his notes and speaking in a rather bored, but still booming voice

''Everything appears to be in order... A little skinny, not much muscle, but then, with an omega, what can be expected...hmm..''

Stiles did not react at the casual insult. As one of the lowest members of society, omegas took the brunt of many racist jokes, and were expected to take all of it. Which Stiles had become fairly good at, given his natural tendency towards sarcasm.

Deaton looked up, and Stiles kept his eyes focused on his hands. Deaton was an alpha, eye contact could result in punishment, and turning up for sale with an already bruised body would make it even harder to get bought.

The larger man sighed

‘’Dismissed.’’

As Stiles got up to leave, Deaton spoke again

‘’And Stiles?’’

Stiles turned back slightly, eyes still trained on the ground

‘’Yes, sir?’’

‘’Good luck.’’

And with those strange words of encouragement, Stiles left the examination room into an adjoining room, with another heavy alpha presence.

Stepping quietly into the room, a mocking voice greeted him

‘’Sit. And don’t fucking look at me, omega.’’

The last word was spat at him like an insult.

Stiles knew the voice, putting a face to it as he meekly walked towards the dentist-style chair in the center of the otherwise bare room.

The alpha in charge of injection was Jackson Whittlemore, an especially malicious man who had been in elementary with Stiles.

Stiles had also known Jackson’s mate; the man he bought from the place Stiles was destined for. Jackson had bought a young man called Isaac, the meek to Jackson’s mean. Isaac had been bought by Whittlemore, who used the poor boy as a punching bag. Everyone knew what happened to Isaac. He was rushed to Beacon Hills ER with broken ribs and internal bleeding, and died in the ambulance on the way there. Everyone also knew it was Jackson who killed him. But nobody did anything about it, because Jackson is an alpha, and Isaac was a mere omega.

This tale instilled fear in all omega boys, knowing the fate that could await them. But they had no choice.

Neither did Stiles, as a heavy hand slapped Stiles across the mouth, followed by cold laughter.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Stiles fought to stay still, especially when a large fist grabbed his head and tilted his neck to the side.

Exposing the neck is a sign of submission in wolves, and Stiles had no doubt that Whittlemore took pleasure in forcing this on Stiles.

A sharp sting on his neck told Stiles that, for all Jackson’s abusive ways, he had a job, and that was to knock Stiles out, but the young omega was sure that Whittlemore would rather knock him out my hand if rules allowed him to.

As the world faded and fuzzed out of focus, the last things Stiles remembered was a surprisingly tender hand on his cheek and Jackson’s shockingly calm words of

‘’Good luck, little one. You’ll need it…’’’


	2. Inmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes to, and meets some of the other inmates, as well as the leaders of the young omega's new home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it! And yes, there will be more, I made a mistake with setting the number of chapters, I've fixed it now. Hope this part lives up to the first bit!

Stiles blinked his eyes slowly as his head began to clear, and he became more aware of his surroundings.

Slowly sitting up on the cold, stone, cobbled floor, he blinked blearily around. The first thing the disorientated man noticed was the smell. Being an omega, Stiles knew his own scent, as well as the scent of an alpha and the less common beta smell. And here, all Stiles could smell was damp, cold, stale air. He couldn't even smell himself, which sounds weird, but it was like a part of Stiles was missing - a less vital part, like a big toe, but it left him feeling off balance all the same.

The second thing that caught Stiles' attention was the walls - they were all made of wrought iron bars, much like an old-fashioned prison cell, with one stone bricked wall, next to Stiles head, as though he'd been tossed into the cell through the iron door that he could barely make out. Through the bars to his right and left, all the young man could see were more cells, stretching out for what seemed like miles, most containing a dirty prisoner, all of around 16, although the young man opposite Stiles seemed to be older, also an omega, by the way he held himself, hands in lap, submissive as ever.

Scooting forward to grasp the bars that made up the door to his cage, Stiles called out in a low voice to the man opposite, who visibly flinched at Stiles' voice.

''Hey. Hey? Dude, what's going on?''

He'd always been too curios for an omega, for his own good, Stiles reflected, as he watched the grimy man in front of him glance from side to side, as if checking he was not being watched, before he too shuffled forward and met Stiles' eyes.

Stiles was shocked at what he saw in the other boy's eyes. Those eyes held sadness, paranoia, anger and hurt, feelings that made Stiles want to shy away and hide so that he never felt the same.

But his curiosity won again, and he leaned as close to the bars to catch the boy's whispered words.

‘’Shh. If they hear you, they’ll sell you to HIM.’’

And the terrified man retreated to his cell, clearly hoping Stiles would leave him in peace, but no such luck.

Instead of providing answers, the boy’s response only triggered more questions in Stiles, who was not afraid to voice them

‘’Who’s them? Who’s he? Who are you? Where are we?’’

This time, the other prisoner let out a slight whimper before answering.

‘’I shouldn’t…’’

Stiles raised his slender eyebrows, prompting the other boy to continue, who eventually did, saying

‘’I’m Danny. And we’re here, dumbass.’’

The other boy, Danny, even managed to give Stiles a slight smile at the light-hearted insult, but before Stiles could return the smile or give his name, a shout came from a cell much further down on Stiles row.

‘’Parade!’’

This was clearly a trigger for all the other boys, all of whom scrambled from their varying cowering positions to stand about a foot from their cage doors, feet apart and hands clasped behind their backs, a little like the traditional ‘stand at ease’ position for soldiers.

Stiles heart leaped as he too leaped up, and this was when the younger man finally noticed his attire: Stiles was dressed only in a pair of mid-thigh navy linen shorts, and nothing else, his slightly-larger-than-average feet that were typical to an omega where cold and bare on the floor. Looking across to Danny, who was stood similarly to the rest of the boys, except he had a solitary tear slowly navigating its way down his face as he gazed into nothingness.

Before Stiles could ask what was going to happen, heavy footsteps resounded from the end of the corridor, carefully thumping down the corridor, pausing occasionally, and Stiles’ omega-trained ears could pick up the sound of deep, masculine voices, but no distinct words.

Taking his lead from Danny, Stiles set his feet apart and held his head up just as the footsteps reached him. 

Curiosity killed the werewolf – Stiles looked up.

In front of the young omega’s cell stood three figures, two alphas, from the way they stood, square shoulders and jaws, steely eyes, male, and one beta, smaller in stature, female, clasping a clipboard in a way the made Stiles almost reminiscent of Deaton.

One man stood in shadow, the bare light bulb above his head not quite illuminating his features enough. But before Stiles could make out anything, a hard fist caught him on the jaw, causing the small boy to stumble backwards, but he had enough sense not to react, but somehow dragged himself back to the ‘at ease’ style position as the other man, who had sharp features, cold eyes and blond hair, yelled at Stiles.

‘’Who the FUCK do you think you are? Omega, you never, ever, ever, FUCKING look at any of us again, do you understand me?!’’

Stiles nodded, eyes fixed on the man’s shiny, polished boots.

The blond man turned to the small woman and asked her sharply

‘’Who the hell is this?’’

The young woman tucked a loose stand of strawberry-blond hair behind an ear as she referred to her papers before answering in a mild tone

‘’Stiles, sir, a new omega, fresh in, arrived three days ago, peak condition…’’

The rest of what she was saying faded away, Stiles focused on the ‘three days’ part. He’d been out for THREE DAYS?! Any yet, it was odd, the young man wasn’t hungry, didn’t need to piss, it was like his body had been put on pause…

The woman finished talking, and the cold man turned back to Stiles.

‘’Right, omega.’’

He spat at Stiles as he continued

‘’This is how it’s going to work. We will bring potential customers down here, and if they like you, you will go with them and do whatever they say. WHATEVER, you understand?’’

Stiles nodded, trying to look as meek and mild as possible, and visibly collapsed in on himself, shoulders slumped, when the trio moved off to whichever poor bastard was next.

When the three left, all the omegas in the cell block fell back against walls, into corners, some straight onto the cold hard floor. Down the aisle, Stiles could see a pale hand flop through the bars as the cell’s occupant fell.

Fuck, the scared man thought.

Fuck.


	3. Sold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is sold, and isn't as upset as he thought he would be. Of course, it helps that his owner is drop-dead gorgeous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly undecided about how I want to portray Derek, but I'm pretty happy with how he turned out...

The next day saw about 15 young omegas roughly awoken by the cruel man from the day before, Stiles and Danny among them, and marched down the hallway, past all the young men left behind, some who looked relieved, whereas others looked angry, others upset they had not been chosen, and a good few seemed entirely indifferent.

Stiles didn't know how he felt, given he had next to no knowledge about where they were being taken, and he took his leave from the young men all around him’ heads down, backs of necks bares, arms clasped behind hunched backs.

The collection of submissive omega boys were taken outside to a stone walled courtyard in the bright sunshine of a cloudless summer day, and Stiles took a moment to enjoy the warm sun on his face, after days in what may as well have been an underground prison, before he was hustled up onto a stage and found himself sandwiched between Danny and a young, hopeful boy with the same sort of close-cropped hair as Stiles, giving the young man a brief pang of homesickness for his step-mom, Melissa, which he quickly forced away, trying to be strong. 

Taking a deep breath, Stiles lifted his head and eyes, looked to his left, across the heads of his fellow omegas, and saw a heavy wooden door on one wall of the yard open, and large, imposing men flooded in like a dam had been broken.

Alphas.

Their scent was unmistakable, as well as their loud, aggressive behavior, shoving one another so they could get a better look at the boys on the stage, and that’s when everything clicked together.

This was the auction.

The cold eyed man would presumably try to sell each of the omega boys to the highest bidder, regardless to the buyer’s intentions. Stiles skinny knees began to shake slightly, but Stiles forced them to steady.

There must be at least 40 alphas here, the young man thought, and felt a surprising pang of apprehension mixed in with the fear.

A pair of dark, expressionless eyes met his, and, too late, Stiles dropped his gaze and head, silently kicking himself for being too nosy.

He was just weighing up whether it was worth it to glance up and see if the dark eyed man was still watching him, when a loud banging noise made every omega on stage jump, including Stiles.

The noise was coming from a podium of sorts, coming from a podium of sorts, at the end of the wooden stage, to Stiles’ right. Between the podium, on which the blond man from the day before was banging a hammer, was only Danny, causing Stiles’ heart to race at the thought of being so soon in the auction.

The blond man began speaking, calling out in an expressionless tone across the assembled crowd, all male

‘’Gentlemen, you know how this works. You see, you bid, you win, you try, you like, you buy.’’

Stiles heard Danny’s breath hitch at this, and Stiles wondered, not for the first time, what the other man’s story was.

Before he could establish anything about Danny, the other boy was hauled forward by the dark skinned man who had been with the cold eyed leader, and Danny was thrust forward as the leader on the podium began to call out information, then prices

‘’Young omega male, 17 years of age, previously rented, not intact, submissive, good health, std-free. We’ll start the bidding at $1,000. Do I have $1,000? $1,000. Can I hear $1,200? $1,200. Do I have …’’

Stiles stopped listening as Danny’s past became clearer. He’d been here for around a year, based on his age, and had been ‘rented’ before, and returned. Jeez, Stiles thought, no wonder he cries…

Before he knew it, the big black alpha all but carried Danny off, and out of the yard, presumably to get prepared for the customer. And then it was Stiles’ turn.

Another man came forward and shoved Stiles forward, the young man stumbling a few steps as he heard the speaker’s voice ring out

‘’You male omega, 17 years of age, intact, never previously owned, std-free, submissive. Do I have $3,000? £3,000, Can I hear $3,500…’’

Stiles’ ears became fuzzy at hearing the amount he would be sold for. £3,000?!?! It was ridiculous, and made Stiles weak-kneed and terrified at what his ‘owner’ could get away with for that kind of cash…

‘’SOLD!’’

Stiles almost jerked his head up, but controlled the reflex, focusing on the leader’s voice

‘’…for $12,000 to Alpha Hale.’’

And then Stiles was Danny, a single tear on his check as he was manhandled down the steps and into a sterile grey-walled room, with nothing in it but a stool, which Stiles was sort of bodily tossed at, so he sat as the door closed behind him with a soft hiss…

…and then re-opened with a louder hiss not three seconds later, and two men came in; one was the large black alpha who’d carried Danny off, and the other…well.

He was, quite simply, the most gorgeous man Stiles had ever had the pleasure to clap eyes on.

It was hard to see much, sitting on a stool with his eyes fixed on the white tiles of the floor, but the man had plain black sneakers on feet attached to muscular but still slender legs clad in dark jeans that were not too tight to look like women’s or omega jeans, which were stereo-typically tighter, but these jeans were not so loose that Stiles couldn't picture the legs beneath. 

The man wore a tight-fitting army green t-shirt that emphasized his well-built upper body and washboard abs, as well as his strong arms crossed across his chest. 

The beautiful alpha also wore a leather jacket, which showed off his alpha shoulders and shone like his dark shoes.

Before Stiles could try and peek at his new master’s face, a heavy-but-gently hand was in what was left of Stiles hair, tugging his face gently upwards so he could look in his master’s face, but Stiles did not dare stray from the spot he had his eyes fixed on, until a rough voice that went straight to Stiles’ dick said

‘’Look at me, little one.’’

So Stiles slowly raised his gaze, and holy fuck this man was beautiful.

He had deep, dark eyes with little flecks of gold, green, hazel, framed by heavy black brows underneath a full head of jet-black hair that was mussed up, reminding Stiles of bed hair… or sex hair…

The man placed another hand on Stiles bare side, lifting him up so the young omega was standing, eyes locked with the alpha who began to stroke Stiles’ side in a soothing rhythm.

His alpha, Hale, Stiles recalled, pulled the young omega to his chest in an oddly touching embrace, and Stiles was confused until he felt Hale take a deep breath, nose buried in the crown of Stiles’ head.

Of course.

His new master was both smelling him and scenting him, marking him as property of Hale, while also checking the ‘property’ was in order.

This was a wake-up call for Stiles, who had almost believed he could have some semblance of a relationship with this man, but no, he was only a rented item to be used and discarded.

Suddenly, Hale released the small boy, who fell back onto the stool, and the lager alpha turned to the black man, who’d witnessed the entire strange exchange, and Hale assertively proclaimed.

‘’He’ll do perfectly.’’

The black man nodded, walked briskly over to Stiles and yanked him up and out of a separate door to the one that the gorgeous alpha left through.

Oh God, Stiles thought, I’m so screwed...


	4. Bewilderment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles arrives at his new master's house, and nothing is as he expected...

Cuffed and bound again, Stiles felt every bump from his seat in the windowless back compartment of the van that he'd been forced into.

With no surroundings to observe or other omegas to talk to, Stiles idle mind wandered to the history behind the alpha-omega exchange...

Many years ago, there had been an awful illness that had spread around the globe, killing off hundreds of thousands of omegas and betas, leaving only the strongest, and, of course, the alphas.

This, Stiles' father had told him, was when the roles of each wolf became more defined. The alphas, of course, received the best teaching, education facilities, got the better jobs. Stiles had even heard that the current president was an alpha, but he couldn't be sure. The betas had the next best stuff - good schools, reasonable housing, managerial jobs, good pay... The omegas, however, were not educated in any way, were the poorest, and, in towns like Beacon Hills, sold as sex slaves to the rich and powerful, mainly alpha, members of society.

Stiles was, his father and Melissa had always said, an exception. Taught to read and write by his father, and basic arithmetic by his step-mom, as well as correct omega behavior, Stiles had thought he would be able to avoid the slavery side of the world, and perhaps get a basic, menial job, maybe as a shoe shop assistant or checkout salesperson.

But then, when he turned 16, his parents received a phone call from the beta in charge of youth omega placement, saying Stiles was not suited to menial work, and would be collected in three weeks time to be taken to the omega camp, for sex slaves, and would not see his family again.

A particularly nasty speed bump, followed by the rapid deceleration of the van brought Stiles back to the present.

The doors were flung open, and a shaft of sunlight struck Stiles across the face, shining through the scratchy blindfold that covered his eyes. The light was warm across the young omega's cheeks, and he leaned into it, even as he was roughly dragged from the van by three sets of unyielding hands, knowing full well Stiles may not feel the sun for a long time to come.

Stiles was half-marched, half-carried across a rough track until the people holding Stiles in place pulled to a stop, and Stiles had the blindfold cruelly ripped from his face.

Recalling the punishment for looking around, for curiosity, Stiles immediately fixed his eyes on the gravel stone pathway, head down, heavy hands still clutching at his shoulder, arms and neck.

But then, all of a sudden, a loud, but kind, familiar male voice boomed out, and the hands immediately released the quivering omega

''What are you doing? Don't touch him.''

Hale, a voice in Stiles head supplied, your alpha.

The man in question stepped over at a leisurely pace, and Stiles fought to keep his eyes in place.

In fact, so focused was Stiles on his body language, that he missed the quiet exchange between Hale and the people who'd brought Stiles here, and when Stiles lost the battle against his curiosity, he and his master were alone.

To the young man's surprise, he recognized their location - a large house, bordering on being a mansion, set deep in the woods, with at least two stories, but Stiles didn't dare look too long, training his eyes back to the floor.

When he was maybe six or seven, there'd been a huge fire out here, and loads of people had died. Stiles had seen it on the news when he was supposed to be cleaning the house.

This revelation supplied Stiles' brain with another - almost every member of the Hale family had died, leaving three, or four, left. What were their names?

There'd been a woman, an alpha... Corie? Cora? Something like that, if memory served him.

Then a man, Peter, who'd taken up charge of the alpha high school soon after.

The two others, a young girl of around 15 at the time, and a ten year old boy, both betas... Laura, Stiles thought she'd been called, and she'd died a few years back.

But the boy... What was he called...

''Derek.''

Stiles breathed as he truly came to realize just who had paid an ungodly amount of money for him.

A soft voice came from behind him, causing Stiles to flinch slightly

‘’What?’’

Here, the young boy was lost. Did he respond? Bow his head? Say nothing?

Before he could panic too much thought, the calm, rumbling voice spoke again

‘’Answer, little one.’’

‘’Uhh, nothing, my alpha, I just… nothing.’’

Suddenly, Derek was there in front of him, gently fingers tugging at Stiles chin, turning his head up to look the alpha in the face, as he’d done back at the compound.

Stiles was struck again by how gorgeous his new alpha was, and a fluttering in this cotton shorts told him that his dick agreed.

Shivering slightly, Stiles became aware of how cold he was, and as his new alpha searched the young boy’s eyes before abruptly turning and marching into the house without another word.

After a brief glance around, which revealed nothing but more trees, the quaking boy hurried after the mysterious man.

Stiles stepped quickly up the stairs into the house, turning to shut the door behind him, and softly padded down the hallway.

At the end of the hall, a single staircase went up, and there was a room to his left, and to his right.

However, the young man did not try to see what was in each room, as his new owner stood, arms crossed at the bottom of the stairs, staring at Stiles, who had no idea what to do, so settled into the traditional submissive pose, arms behind his back, face pointed at the shiny floorboards, neck bared.

A hand on Stiles neck made the small boy gasp slightly, but then relax into the man’s touch as his alpha began to speak in a calm, but commanding tone

‘’Your duties while you are here will be as follows: Breakfast, which I would prefer to be served at 8, but 8.30 will do. Lunch, at around 1 o clock, and dinner, at 8 pm. You will clean, cook, accompany me to the many social events which my job requires me to attend.’’

The man briefly paused, before speaking in a more uncertain tone

‘’While I have the right to use you in any way I desire, including sexual activities, I will not force it upon you, but you should know that I am very much attracted to you, omega.’’

The last was posed as a question, and Stiles knew the answer he should give, and barely hesitated before giving it.

‘’I am yours my alpha, and I am willing to serve you with all my being, as well as all my body.’’

Derek sighed, like this answer did not please him, which confused Stiles, especially when the bigger man took Stiles by the hand and, which a surprising tenderness, led the omega into a well equipped kitchen, before promptly turning and leaving again.

Bewildered, Stiles looked at the list pinned to the fridge, standing in front of him, which read

Use all and any ingredients inside.  
Fridge will be refilled on Saturdays.  
Thank you.

Instead of clarifying anything, Stiles became even more confused.

Why was Derek so nice to him? The man had free reign, money, permission to do everything and anything to/with Stiles, and yet the alpha chose to leave relatively pleasant notes, touch him with only caring hands and spoke only in gently tones.

This should’ve reassured Stiles, made him feel at ease, even safe, maybe.

Instead it set the young omega on edge, like waiting for the other shoe to drop.

All his life, Stiles had been trained to expect abuse and violence from alphas, trained to accept it and live with it.

This…

This was nothing Stiles had been prepared for….


	5. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles become even more confused, while also things become clearer, and Stiles meets trouble, up close and personal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've managed to squeeze in this update before I leave, I had some free time.  
> My friend Nate is gonna see if he can finish a chapter after this, that I've all but finished, so there should be one more update after this one, before July.  
> I'm sorry that you'll have to wait, guys, but I can't do anything about it.  
> Sorry :(

Stiles stood in the master bedroom, shivering in the cold breeze that cut right through Derek’s hoodie that covered his chest.

On the four-poster bed in front of him was a tailored suit, plain and black with a skinny tie. Unsurprisingly, the suit was the smaller cut, designed to make the young omega look smaller. It wasn’t a shock to Stiles; a lot of his clothes at home were made this way.

What was a surprise was that the suit was clearly good, expensive, high quality, and must’ve cost Derek a fortune.

And yet, in the three days he’d been at the mansion, Stiles could not work out what Derek did for a living.

Nor had Stiles worked out why Derek was so inexplicably kind to Stiles, who had, with the exception of one evening, been nothing but kind to Stiles.

Still staring at the suit, Stiles thought back to a few nights ago…

Derek had left after breakfast, without a word, and arrived back at half past midnight, absolutely drunk.

The alpha in question had stumbled through the door with a bang and a crash, falling over the shoe rack and landing in a heap on the floor, shouting for Stiles

‘’Omega! Omega, where are you, cutie?!’’

Stiles came rushing through from where he’d been cat-napping (no pun intended) on the couch, and stood, looking down at Derek, with no clue as to how to act or what to do.

Then a large hand grasped his slender arm and pulled him ungracefully down to join his alpha on the floor.

‘’Aww, you’re so cute when you’re all confuzedd.’’

Derek’s words were slurred and vague, but still took Stiles aback, and the young omega watched Derek, curled up half-on and half-off Stiles’ lap as he continued to speak

‘’Knew you were cute when I… bought you.’’

Now, there were long pauses between words, like Derek was close to falling asleep. Stiles knew he had to get his master to a bed or couch or whatever before he fell asleep, or Stiles would never be able to move his weight

It was hard to move Derek when the large man pulled himself to a sitting position and put a wobbling finger on the end of Stiles’ freckled nose

‘’Mmm… I could take you… riiight now, ya know. Nobody would…blame me. Not when you’re so…hot..’’

And then Derek collapsed on Stiles legs and began to snore. Loudly.

The smaller boy looked down at the man, and felt a ridiculous flicker of emotion, or caring towards this man, his fucking owner…

So much for getting him on a sofa, Stiles had thought.

Instead, Stiles slid out from underneath Derek, and the older man curled up in the space Stiles had left, moaning and mumbling slightly.

The omega had taken a cushion from the couch, and a blanket from the master bedroom floor, where Stiles had slept, with Derek in the main bed, and the smaller man wrapped his alpha up, cocooning him in soft fabric, pushing the pillow under the man’s heavy head.

Stiles paused then, and took a second for himself.

He traced the man’s jawline with a careful, light finger, up towards the Derek’s beautiful hair.

But before Stiles could run a hand through the dark locks, Derek reach out of his cocoon and sleepily grasped Stiles’ hand, bringing it to his nose. The alpha inhaled and then settled down, as though Stiles’ scent calmed him.

Then the larger man managed to mumble one word out of his drunken, sleepy, stupor

‘’Stay.’’

So stay Stiles did.

He replaced the pillow with his lap, and Derek sighed contentedly as Stiles ran a hesitant hand though the older man’s hair.

They stayed like that until morning, Derek fast asleep, Stiles stroking his hair with a curious half-smile on his face.

It was around 9am that Derek jerked awake, sitting bolt upright, giving Stiles the fright of his life.

The alpha rubbed a hand across the bridge of his nose and his gorgeous eyes, before turning to Stiles

‘’What…’’

He paused to clear his throat before the alpha continued

‘’What happened?’’

Stiles looked at his hands, clasped in his lap, before speaking

‘’You came home drunk, got loud, fell asleep and asked me to stay.’’

Derek sighed sadly

‘’So of course you did, didn't you.’’

It wasn't a question, so Stiles didn't answer.

His alpha then got up and walked sadly upstairs to shower, leaving Stiles in his semi-permanent state of confusion.

The sound of the shower stopping was what jerked the young omega back to the present, and he began to hurriedly dress in the fine suit, which was, as Stiles expected, comfortable and well-made, and fit him like a glove.

Then Stiles sat down in the corner of the room, on his pillow-mattress-comforter arrangement that served as a bed, although he’d never explicitly been told he could not sleep in the bed with Derek.

And that was how Derek found him, sitting, cross-legged, in an Armani suit, on the floor.

‘’Come on, little wolf. We’re leaving.’’

‘’Where are we-‘’

Stiles started, before remembering himself and closing his mouth.  
Derek huffed slightly, and Stiles could not determine if he was angry or sad or disappointed…  
Either way, he replied to Stiles’ half-question

‘’We’re going to a formal dinner and ball.’’

Stiles nodded once as he climbed into Derek’s car. A Camaro, Stiles thought. His father had been a big car fan, so Stiles recognized a few cars here or there.

They arrived at a mansion if ever there was one, with marble pillars framing a grand entrance, two large, oak doors, held open by betas in smart uniform, who announced Derek’s entrance to those standing in the ballroom inside

‘’Alpha Derek Hale and his omega, Stiles Stilinski.’’

It was odd to hear his name again, Stiles thought, as he’d only gone by ‘omega’ while at Derek’s…

It then occurred to the young man that perhaps Derek did not know his name. Weird.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur:  
Stiles stood with about ten other omegas, in one long row along the side of the room.  
He pretended not to stare at Derek though his lashes while pretending to watch the floor.  
Pretended not to care when Derek danced with one of the female betas.  
Pretended not to see the man standing in the corner of the room, watching Stiles from the shadows with coal-black eyes.

When half of the omegas were permitted to go on break, for the toilet, or a glass of water from a rusty tap near the urinals, Stiles was one of only three omegas who accepted the offer.

One omega boy rushed ahead, into a toilet stall, and promptly threw up the contents of his stomach.

The other omega, with silent tears rolling down his ruddy cheeks, wrenched open the bathroom window, a small opening, only about 3ft by 2ft, and proceeded to wriggle out of it.

Stiles was taken aback, and suddenly felt grateful at Derek’s odd-but-tender behavior, that he could have easily been bought by an abusive asshole who made him want to risk the death penalty by running away.

Before Stiles could take a piss though, a large hand clamped over Stiles face, cutting off his nose and mouth, while another hand snaked around to the front of Stiles’ suit trousers, and Stiles began to struggle, clawing at the gloved hand and arm, which was now lifting him bodily up from the ground, as a gruff voice laughed and growled

‘’Hush now, omega, or I can make this so, so much worse. Your alpha hasn't even fucked you yet, he’ll never know the difference.’’

The hand began to grope at Stiles’ junk through the silky fabric, and tears began to flow down Stiles cheeks at the unwanted attention, and the voice continued

‘’Poor omega, all ready for your unwilling alpha. Let me show you a real man…’’

Suddenly, Stiles was flung up against the tiled bathroom wall, so hand he heard a crack and then everything went…fuzzy.

Through blurred eyes, Stiles saw the other omega, the one who’d been sick, creep out of the room.

Knowing better than to call out, Stiles silently prayed the younger man would bring back help, but the captured omega knew better than to hope.

Before he could work out the identity of his attacker, Stiles’ mouth was captured in a rough, bruising kiss as the alpha claimed him, the scent of the alpha male strong and repulsive in Stiles’ nostrils.

Stiles had stopped fighting, briefly recalling the case of Isaac, who died from what many people assumed, was improper care, but what Stile suspected was that he protested.

The sound of a zipper being pulled made Stiles cry out, though

‘’No! Please, please, no, please don’t…’’

The alpha only laughed, but the grim chuckle was cut off by a growl and a solid thump of bodily contact, and Stiles felt himself being released and dropped to the floor.

The back of Stiles’ head was warm and wet, and Stiles couldn't focus on the fight in front of him, but he valiantly tried.

Two dark shapes were writhing in front of Stiles.  
Both furry, both snapping and snarling and biting…  
Wolves.

One, Stiles’ fuzzy head supplied, must be the abusive alpha who groped Stiles.  
The other…

‘’Derek.’’

Stiles gasped, a parody of their second meeting.

Stiles’ vision blurred in and out, and his hearing was fucked entirely, but Stiles felt himself being lifted up, and began to struggle, but then a familiar smell hit him, and the soothing words

‘’Be still now, little one. I've got you.’’

Safe in the arms of his Batman, blood all over his expensive suit, Stiles drifed off into a deep, but troubled, sleep.


	6. Out With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles asks for the truth, not quite expecting it, and gets his wish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay up guys, I'm Nate. So this is a chapter that nine_thursdays, whatever, basically finished, I just added a lil' bit, hoping she don't mind aha. Also, I spoke to her recently, she's doing great but wishes they had sun cream, apparently? She's gonna be back like 30 days erliar, too, but i dunno why, so she should be back in like, late June. She's got another chapter here too, only half-done, so I might try and finish that too, if ya like?

Safe and warm, Stiles snuggled further into the covers.

Stiles smiled sleepily, eyes shut still, as he breathed in deeply. 

Huh.

His father’s alpha scent that overpowered everything at home smelled odd.

Maybe they had visitors, so that’s why Melissa had allowed Stiles to sleep in.

But then the young omega cracked one eye open and panic struck him like a bullet train.

Tucked into a set of unfamiliar dark, navy satin covers and surrounded by a smell that Stiles couldn’t place because…

Jesus, what was up with his head, Stiles winced at the hammering pain at the back of his head and the small man involuntarily moaned, bringing a tall figure rushing over.

‘’Shh, little wolf. It’s okay, I’m right here.’’

Stiles suddenly felt very trapped, a panic attack steam-rolling its way in.

When a hand came towards Stiles’ face, he suddenly felt very trapped, a horrible repeat of the attack in the bathroom, and Stiles surged his way out from the covers and stumbled over to the corner of the bedroom, holding his hands out to Derek, who’d begun to make his way over

‘’Don- Don’t come any closer. Stay away. PLEASE.’’

Derek looked hurt, but Stiles was far too angry to care, trying to fight off the pain in his head and the panic in his heart, and, above all, Stiles was sick and fucking tired of being so damn confused that he just let go

‘’No! You know, I’m sick of your fucking games! First you freakin BUY me, then I become your personal housewife, next I’m being beaten up and all but fucking RAPED because you think you’re too good to fuck me! I’m done with all the pleasantries, all the steeping on eggshells…WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT.’’

By the last word, Stiles was screaming at Derek, tears streaming down the scared omega’s face.

The shouting didn’t help, and Stiles slid down the wall to the floor, a full-on panic attack sitting on Stiles’ chest like a 4x4.

He couldn’t breathe  
Couldn’t think.  
Couldn’t talk.

Stiles clawed at the soft cotton shirt on his chest, tiny claws emerging from his fingers and he ripped the stupid shirt off, but it didn’t help Stiles breathe any easier.

Derek, meanwhile, could smell the terror and panic radiating off the omega he cared about so much, but didn’t know what to do.

Stiles had told Derek to stay away, but the alpha found that he couldn’t, not when Stiles started clutching his head like it was going to explode and started making this little whimpering noise.

Worse, Derek couldn’t hear the boy breathing – not steadily, at least, so went against his omega’s wishes and stepped slowly over to Stiles, still kneeling on the ground in tears.

The alpha gently picked up Stiles, who clutched at Derek’s leather jacket, half pushing him away, half pulling him closer, still whimpering, but panting now, and Derek settled the two of them onto the foot of the bed.

Derek began to try and soothe Stiles – stroking the younger boy’s hair, which was growing out, and whispering calming words into his ear as the small boy shook and gasped like a fish out of water in Derek’s arms.

Then Derek had an idea.

While Stiles wasn’t watching, Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ back, and began to leech the pain and sorrow from the small boy, until Stiles’ breathing eased and Derek could no longer smell panic.

No, now he could smell anger, fierce and strong coming from the boy.

Stiles did not push away, but did not relax into Derek’s arms either.

The omega just sat, staring straight ahead, and spoke in an entirely different tone to earlier – calm, controlled, but angry, with a touch of desperation.

‘’Please, explain. Please.’’

Derek finally saw the future. He had to tell Stiles.

‘’It’s a long story.’’

Stiles smirked.

‘’I’m not going anywhere.’’

Derek didn’t smile.

‘’You’re special, Stiles.’’

‘’Gee, thanks.’’

‘’Shut up, Stiles. You are. I work as part of the armed force sector, training and deploying the alphas of Beacon Hills to protect us from other packs. And I found something awful. My uncle, Peter Hale, made a deal with the Alpha Pack. Peter would get to join them if he could provide them with forty untainted omegas.’’

‘’Untainted?’’

Derek shifted slightly, Stiles still in his arms

‘’It means virgins, Stiles.’’

‘’Oh.’’

‘’Anyway, I found a list of omegas they were going to send. I’ve never agreed with the slavery business, and if I could do anything to stop it, I swore I would. And I… I saw your name.’’

Stiles stiffened slightly, knowing he was about to find out why Derek had bought him specifically.

‘’I’m not sure you remember, but your father and my mother were partners, back in the day. Not sexually, but they worked together. And when my mother died in the fire, your father helped me, all but took me in. He kept me away from you and your brother, thought.’’

‘’Step-brother.’’

Stiles automatically corrected, but then ducked his head in apology at his interruption

‘’So when I saw your name, I knew I had to help you, to try and repay your father. But then, when you arrived, I realized…’’

Derek sighed, and rested his forehead on Stiles temple, breathing in the young man’s scent as he forced out the words.

‘’I realized I had to have you with me. I… I’m falling for you, my omega.’’

Stiles turned his head, looking into the unusually uncertain eyes of his alpha, who he (for some freaky reason) felt for, and told the truth

‘’I don’t understand what I feel for you. It’s more than physical. Your smell calls me, calms me… But I don’t understand at all.’’

Derek smiled; the first time Stiles had ever seen him properly do so. It fit his face like an old glove – unused but still a perfect fit.

Stiles reached up to touch Derek’s face, a look of wonder on the omega’s freckled face.

‘’Smile more, okay? It’s… It’s beautiful.’’

Nuzzling close, Derek whispered against Stiles’ cheek.

‘’I promise, my little wolf.’’

Stiles captured Derek’s perfect lips in a perfect kiss, the melding together of two lovers, two soul mates… two mates.

The pair kissed for what felt to Stiles like an eternity, a dance of give and take, tongues twisting together and lips clinging to one another like they were loath to part.

But they did part, foreheads rested together, breathing hard, and it became clear to both of them, and the men said the same word at the same time, as one.

‘’Mates.’’

Grinning, Derek flopped them both back onto the bed, the alpha and the omega, looking up at the ceiling, both deep in thought. It was Stiles who spoke first.

‘’How are we gonna help the others?’’

Derek rolled over to face Stiles

‘’I’ve got a plan.’’


	7. The best laid plans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan comes together, the band comes together, the pair quite literally come together (hehe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO it's Nate again, I finished the other chapter i mentioned cuz i felt like i could do great things, however i'm pretty sure i've fucked willow over bc theres only one way this can go...oopsie and i hope you like it im so sorry again cuz my writing style isnt the same awh well

‘’So explain it to me again.’’

Derek smiled, and Stiles was struck anew by how it transformed the alpha’s face

‘’We’re going to go to meet up with a bunch of alphas, betas and omegas who are waiting on me. Then, we will split into about four groups. The first, made up of three omegas and a beta, will charge the auction house front door, capturing the attention of the guards. Group two and three will then advance either side, to where the omegas are held, and free them. Group four, which is you, me, a few alphas, are gonna get Peter.’’

Stiles frowned

‘’Get?’’

Derek’s eyes fell to his hands, which were playing idly with the edge of the bed cover

‘’We’re gonna kill him, Stiles. He can’t be left alive for what he’s done.’’

Seeing how hard that was for Derek to say, the young omega decided not to press the matter, and instead put one slender hand atop the alpha’s large one, stilling the frantic motions Derek was making

‘’It’s okay. I understand.’’

The alpha sighed and pressed a chaste kiss onto Stiles’ forehead, mumbling

‘’Thank you, little wolf.’’

So three hours later saw the odd couple sliding into Derek’s car.

‘’So…THIS is your pride and joy, huh?’’

Derek turned his head, eyes fixed on the road as he began to drive, with an expression of mock hurt on his beautiful face

‘’What’s that supposed to mean?’’

Stiles chuckled, a sound Derek found he was surprisingly fond of

‘’Nothing. I have a very important question though.’’

Derek’s brow furrowed, dark eyebrows knitting together

‘’Anything.’’

Smiling to put the worried alpha at ease, Stiles said

‘’Would ya let me eat fries in here?’’

Derek gasped in horror, and Stiles couldn’t tell if he was serious

‘’God no! Ew are you serious?!’’

Stiles laughed until his sides ached, and Derek couldn’t help but join him, and that’s how the pair arrived at the safe house, a large building that looked like it had once been a bank of sorts.

Derek started to get out of the car, still giggling in a very un-Derek manner, so Stiles pulled him back into the vehicle, pulling him close by the sides of his jacket until the two were nose to nose.

And when their lips touched, the laughing stopped.

Stiles, more confident now than their last kiss, when Derek had finally told him the truth, licked his way past Derek’s firm but gentle lips, slipping a talented tongue into the alpha’s mouth, drawing a low moan from the older man, who suddenly shoved Stiles back with a little too much force.

‘’I…Stiles, I…’’

The bigger man sighed and caressed Stiles’ cheek with a caring touch as he continued

‘’I cannot go in and lead a battle with an erection, okay!’’

Stiles covered his mouth to hide a smirk as his alpha pulled himself from the car and began to stride towards the building, turning back only once to check Stiles was following.

The younger man wiggled his eyebrows seductively at the alpha, who rolled his eyes and walked into the bank.

Inside, a congregation of about thirty assembled werewolves awaited them.

Stiles, who had known nothing but segregation all his life, took a minute, standing at the top of a set of small stairs that led into the lobby, to enjoy seeing alphas, betas and omegas socialising freely, chatting, flirting, laughing together without prejudice.

Then reality ripped the scene apart as the young man remembered why they were here – to free slaves and kill a man.

Derek spoke then, standing a little above the others, on the bottom step, so he could be seen.

‘’Welcome. You all know why we are here, and how important this is, especially the omegas, you’ve seen it first hand.’’

Here, Stiles saw many men and a few women look down at the ground as they were gently and quietly consoled by those around him, and Stiles heart squeezed. 

Derek continued

‘’We strike tomorrow. Here are the groups. Omega Lydia Martin, you will take betas Ethan and Aiden and another omega of your choice to the front gate. Alpha Kira…’’

As Derek reeled off groups, Stiles was oddly reminded of a teacher setting tasks in school, and the idea made him smile as he imagined Derek trying to control a class of unruly kids.  
He was tugged from his imagination as the man in question slid his hand into Stiles and looked down at him, fondness in his eyes, lust in his voice

‘’They don’t need us anymore, not tonight, they’ve all got rooms upstairs and food is being served so…What do you say we resume what we were doing earlier, hmm?’’

Stiles leaned in close, breathing in the smell of the man he so possibly loved

‘’Hell yeah.’’

The couple barely made it to their room, having had to stop several times along the way when Derek lost the battle against his desire and pushed Stiles up against the wall and shoved his tongue into the smaller boy’s mouth, kissing him furiously as heavy hands ran over the omega’s hot skin, the smell of their joint want filling the building, making the more attentive wolves downstairs smile.

However, they did make it to their room, and Derek kicked the door shut with such force that the hinges shook.

But neither noticed this as they fell onto the large bed, Derek’s hands holding the slender hips of his omega, as Stiles grasped the alpha’s neck, pulling him down to a clash of lips, a messy kiss filled with feeling and words not yet said and not yet thought. 

The kiss was broken as both men gasped for air, and Stiles reached up to rip off Derek’s jacket and shirt, leaving Derek to wriggle out of his jeans alone while the omega captured the bigger man’s mouth in a more controlled kiss, tongue slipping past Derek’s lips to flick along the roof of his mouth, causing the man to moan like in the car earlier, but this time, with nothing to stop them and nowhere to be, Derek tore off Stiles’ skinny jeans, leaving his shirt on and the alpha reached into Stiles’ pants to grasp his cock, causing the smaller boy to almost whine with desperate want.

Chuckling, Derek bit at Stiles’ lower lip

‘’Something you want, little wolf?’’

Stiles breathed into Derek mouth, all but growling at him

‘’Derek, want you, need your cock, need it now, Derek pleeease.’’

The bigger wolf laughed again, and allowed his canines to slip out a little more as he licked a trail down Stiles’ skinny chest, leaving burning marks behind that stung in the very best way possible.

Derek seemed to suddenly tire of kissing Stiles front, and suddenly, with a burst of strength he flipped the smaller man over, so that Stiles lay on his front on the bed as Derek pressed himself down on the younger man sucking bite marks onto the omegas neck.

Stiles gasped as he felt a thick finger pressing up against his hole, slick with lube that he hadn’t seen Derek apply.

The big man bit down on Stiles’ neck at the same moment he slipped his finger past the ring of muscle and into Stiles’ tight heat.

‘’So tight for me, my little one. Want me to stretch you open with my dick, little wolf? Think you can take me?’’

Words were beyond Stiles as he whined and moaned and pushed himself back on Derek, needing more, more, more as the big alpha added two more fingers at once, eliciting a keening noise from the younger boy.

The noise drove Derek insane, and suddenly Stiles found himself on his back, Derek’s dick pressing up to his hole as the big man pressed his lips to Stiles’ pale chest

‘’Ready?’’

Stiles groaned

‘’Years ago.’’

Suddenly the omega found himself so full, so amazingly stuffed with Derek’s dick, clawing at the alpha’s back and making these delicious little whining noises that only made the alpha fuck him harder.

Derek came first, harder than he had since he was fifteen, spilling into his omega with a shout, and the feel of Derek pulsing inside him pushed Stiles over the edge, streaks of white painting the pair as Derek collapsed next to Stiles on the bed.

Forever a good omega, Stiles grabbed a washcloth from the en suite and cleaned them up, alternatively wiping, kissing and licking until the two were clean, and then the pair fell asleep, entwined together like vines, hearts beating as one…

…A pair of true mates.

And as Stiles fell asleep in the arms of his alpha, Stiles could nearly forget the murder they were planning for the next day…

Nearly.


	8. ...often go awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for my happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Nate did a great job, and I'm glad he wrote he sex bit, I'm crappy at that, but he did fuck me over and this is how it ends now, I'm so sorry but I hope you like it (and yes, I did quote the Lord Of The Rings at the end, so sue me).
> 
> UPDATE:  
> I forgot the MCD tag because I got back at 9pm, and I wanted to upload this for you guys before I went to sleep, and I forgot the tag, it's my own fault and I'm really sorry. Seems that a lot of you don't like my ending, which makes me a little sad, so would you like this to continue? I'm leaving it unfinished in case you do, if so, just say and I'll see what I can do. Sorry again.

Stiles shifted from foot to foot, nervous in the cold morning air.

It was 5.30, and the omega stood closer than was strictly necessary to Derek, who wore trademark leather jacket and furrowed brow.

Behind the pair were three other alphas, none of which Stiles recognised.

Suddenly Derek cocked his head, listening for something, and then spun and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper

‘’Go now, up and over, we’ll follow.’’

The other alphas took off, leaping over the twelve-foot-high stone wall in front of them.

Derek reached for Stiles’ hand, looking into the omega’s eyes with tenderness and love, but spoke with seriousness and sadness

‘’If anything should happen to m-‘’

Stiles shut him up with a chaste kiss

‘’We’ll be fine.’’

Derek looked uncertain, but nodded, and both wolves then leapt over the wall, Stiles with significantly less grace than the alpha.

The other side of the wall was a warzone, wolves snapping everywhere, teams two and three already engaged in battle.

Derek transformed and Stiles followed his lead, dashing through the fray towards a heavy wooden door where three other wolves awaited them.

On the rush over, Stiles got caught by a stray claw from a blond alpha, who reminded Stiles of the alpha who’d hit him when he’d been imprisoned here. Then again, he reasoned, it probably was.

A sharp and piercing pain shot through Stiles, causing him to let out a low whine, which would’ve usually brought Derek running, but the alpha was too caught up in his own fight, and Stiles’ whine just melted into the surrounding sounds of growling and whining and moaning from every single wolf there.

The five men, including Stiles and Derek, barged through the door, which thudded shut behind them, and were met by a chilling sight.

Peter sat on a gilded chair, creepily close to being a throne, hands folded in his lap, two alphas on either side of him.

‘’Well, nephew, I never took you for a traitor as well as a deserter…But here we are.’’

Derek glared at the other man, as if he believed he could set the man alight

‘’And here we are, uncle.’’

He said, in a voice that promised hurt. Peter began to look a little uneasy, especially when the other three alphas with Derek began to growl, as Stiles tried to concentrate through the ball of pain and hurt from his side.

In fact, too busy was Stiles thinking about his pain that he missed the exchange between the two men, Derek and Peter, and was jarred from his thought when the alphas, all six of them, flew at one another, fully intent on ripping each other to shreds, and the omega simply stood, watching in uncertain shock at the pile of snapping, twisting, furry shapes, unsure of who to fight, the blood loss making his head spin.

Suddenly there was a lash of pain across his chest and Stiles managed to focus his eyes enough to see Peter smiling like the devil in front on him, blood dripping from both claws.

Stiles’ blood.

Peter had ripped across his chest, leaving great gashes that spewed thick, dark blood, the air heavy with it’s scent.

Continuing to stare at Stiles with a psycho smile, Peter stepped closer until he was nose-to-nose with Stiles, and he whispered

‘’I’m going to make him watch, you know. As the light leaves your eyes, and he will know the pain of the death of his mate, and I will have won. Even when I die, I will have won.’’

Stiles tried to choke out a cry, to say something witty, to say anything, but he was frozen like a statue, eyes wide and filling with tears as the pain wrapped around him like a boa constrictor.

Then Peter was gone, replaced by a large, angry werewolf with terrified eyes.

Finally, Stiles’ lunged seemed to function, and he gasped out

‘’Derek.’’

In the background, Peter was set upon by the two werewolves that had come with Derek, and the man was soon ripped to shreds.

But neither Derek nor Stiles saw this, as the omega slowly crumpled, only to be caught by his alpha and lowered to the floor.

Stiles’ mind was suddenly relatively clear, and he saw that Peter had won. Derek’s eyes were afraid, were tired and sad – no, his eyes were horrified.

‘’Stiles? Nonono… Stiles, stay awake, you’ll heal, you have to heal…’’

Stiles chuckled, only to cause searing pain to rip across his chest

‘’Just a scratch, Der’k.’’

Stiles frowned, his mouth wasn’t quite doing what it should, so he coughed to try and rectify the issue, but coughing caused blood to trickle from the corner of his mouth, and Derek finally saw that Stiles was not going to heal.

And Derek knew he was not going to heal if – when - Stiles died.

It didn’t stop Derek from trying, he looked around desperately, but of the two living alphas that had come with them, one was burning Peter with vengeance, and the other was cradling the third dead alpha, neither able to help. Stiles would not be the only casualty of the night.

So Derek did all he could, he began to leech Stiles’ pain, his arm almost going entirely black as the omega’s pain flooded from one wolf to the other.

The two just sat, Stiles in Derek’s lap, eyes meeting throughout as they suffered as one entity, as one being, as one soul.

For a brief eternity they sat, until Stiles murmured to his mate

‘’Outside…I need – outside, please, take me outside, Der’k.’’

Powerless when it came to the needs of the fragile boy in his arms, Derek kicked the heavy doors open and took Stiles out into the dark and now empty courtyard where the two had first met, in a sense, it would end where it began.

Derek lay Stiles down, the omega’s head in his lap, cradling his head with one large paw, clutching his hand with the other, but to an outsider, and indeed, to both men, it was unclear who was clinging to whom.

It was a beautiful night, the stars bright in a clear sky with a full moon, and the night smelled of pine and spice and all things nice and an owl could be heard in the distance, hooting softly to the wind.

Or, it would’ve smelled of all things nice if a young man wasn’t slowly bleeding out on the ground, and the owl may have been heard if Stiles didn’t cry out in pain, and if Derek cared about anything other than his mate.

Derek found himself unable to take any pain from Stiles, and the alpha knew why.

Stiles was dying, he wasn’t in pain. His systems were shutting down, piece by piece, starting with his pain receptors.

Dejectedly, Derek wondered what sense Stiles would lose next.

He didn’t have to wonder for long, as Stiles arched his back and cried out in misery

‘’I – I can’t – Where are you?’’

He sobbed, and it broke the torn lump that passed for Derek’s heart.

The alpha squeezed Stiles’ hand tighter, the older man’s face not inches from the young boy’s and he barely whispered

‘’I’m right here. Please, I’m right here, Stiles. See me, please, just see…’’

But the young omega was oblivious to Derek’s sorrow, gasping onto his alpha’s hand like a drowning man.

And suddenly Stiles cried out, cried for his mom, his father, his friends, his mate…

It was a cry of such anguish and terror and just pure sadness that Derek let out a howl of anger that echoed across the dark woods surrounding the compound

And it was at this that Stiles stilled, still staring into the night sky, full of stars, almost visible through the canopy of leaves above the pair.

The young boy’s body stopped writing in Derek’s arms, and the older man’s heart leaped for a minute, before he realised the calm was very, very bad.

This bad feeling was proven to be correct when Stiles murmured

‘’It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m safe, Der. Safe. My mom’s here. She... she says you did great…’’

Derek felt a solitary tear track its way down his bloody, bruised face, and he released a choked sob that had been threatening to strangle him.

This noise brought Stiles back to him, for a second, and the young man managed to fix a pair of watery eyes on Derek.

‘’It’s all right, Der. Don’t cry. You’ll be fine without me…’’

The boy trailed off again, and his head lolled back in Derek’s arms, and the older man sobbed into the young omega’s hair

‘’Don’t leave me, Stiles, I love you, I love, I love you. Please, don’t go where I can’t follow. Please.’’

Derek had to stop speaking, his throat closed up and tears flowed freely down his cheeks, soaking into Stiles’ torn t-shirt and on to the gaping wounds beneath.

Stiles managed to force out one more sentence, one that ripped Derek apart from the core.

‘’I’ll wait for you…’’

And then he was gone, the light fading from his beautiful eyes that had a way of holding the world and seeing things from a way Derek had never seen and knew he would never see again.

Derek heard the young man’s heart stop, and the alpha’s heart seemed like it was about to stop too, in protest.

Still clutching the lifeless boy to his check, Derek screamed for his mate, his love, his life, his Stiles.

And that’s how the others found him the next morning, stroking Stiles’ cold cheek with a dirty finger, talking nonsense to himself.

‘’My fault… Loved him… Not enough… Not fair… S’not right…Never enough…’’

The rest of the pack knew a broken man when the saw one.

An absolutely shattered, broken, shadow of a man.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad you all hated my last chapter, because I feel I let y'all down, and I've been through the comments and apologized to everyone that didn't enjoy it, I really am sorry, and I feel awful about forgetting the tag, but it was really late and I forgot, so here's an extension of my apology, I hope this one is better than the last, and this really is the end, so thanks for staying with me, I know some chapters weren't great...  
> You guys are the best xx

TWO WEEKS LATER

Derek was woken from a troubled and restless sleep by a insistent thumping on his bedroom door.

Since Stiles’ death, Derek had stayed in their room above the bank, unable to go back to the home they had shared for such a brief and yet endless period of time.

Derek had changed since that night, seeing so many of his pack and friends die, and then the death of Peter, who, for all his flaws and cruelty, was family, and then Stiles…

The persisting banging roused Derek from his bed completely with a growl, and he flung open the door, dressed only in flannel pajama bottoms, and snarled

‘’What.’’

Before him stood a young omega, female, slender but tall, a new wolf. Allison something, but Derek didn’t really care – Her hair and inquisitive nature reminded him too much of…

Either way, Derek didn’t want to see her, and his expression made this perfectly clear, but the girl stood her ground and spoke softly

‘’Alpha, you need to come and see this.’’

Derek was taken aback – in the months since Peter’s death, the barriers between omegas, betas and alphas had begun to broke down, but nobody gave him orders – He’d become a loose cannon, staying in his room, emerging to hunt, occasionally give orders but nobody ever dared ask anything of him.

He was about to explain this in less-than-friendly tones to the omega, but she spoke quickly, but hesitantly, as if afraid not to tell him, but also afraid to say anything at all

‘’Its… It’s your mate.’’

Derek’s heart shuddered, and his demeanor became even colder

‘’What are you talking about.’’

It wasn’t said like a question, and the omega didn’t answer, Instead she turned and walked down the corridor and down the stairs.

Derek was shocked that this omega expected him to follow, unable to shake some prejudice left from a lifetime of segregation, but he knew that he would follow her, because just the mention of…of…him was enough for Derek to go anywhere.

When he reached the large space downstairs where he had one stood with Stiles and prepared for battle, it was filled with werewolves, just like before, but this time, nobody was looking at him.

No, they all stood in a tight circle, murmuring to one another in hushed and exited tones.

Heart beginning to race, Derek pushed his way through, to see what was in the centre of this circle…

And it was nothing he’d expected.

See, Stiles’ funeral was to be tomorrow, and the omega had been taken to the undertakers, so when Allison whatever had mentioned the young man to Derek, the alpha had expected there had been a mishap at the funeral parlor, or some such thing that he didn’t want.

But no, in the centre of the circle, as unscathed and clean and beautiful as the day Derek had first seen him in the Sheriff’s home, through closed doors…

Lay Stiles.

Anger flared through Derek.

Why was he here? Who had dared to disrespect the young man so much as to callously bring him back and leave him on the floor, like an unwanted gift? Who thought this was such a good idea to risk the wrath of Alpha Hale?

He turned on the nearest alpha, eyes glowing red like coals, and snapped

‘’What is this?’’

The alpha seemed torn between kneeling in submission and explaining, and in the end went for both, and every wolf knelled in a circle around Derek and Stiles as the other alpha spoke

‘’Alpha Hale, the undertakers returned him, because, they said, he is not dead, sir.’’

A tornado of rage and sorrow spun inside Derek, and he grabbed the other alpha by the next and shoved him up against the wall, holding him three feet of the ground as he half-sobbed half-yelled in the other man’s face

‘’I watched him die! Do not try and tell me he isn’t dead, I saw him die I felt him leave me, how dare-‘’

But suddenly, a weak cough from behind the pair had Derek releasing the alpha with a thud, and every wolf in the room gasped as the dead boy sat up.

Stiles sat up.

Derek clapped a hand over his mouth, tears flowing freely down his face, a mixture of anger and joy and sorrow and pure love flowing through him as he rushed to his mate’s side

‘’How-‘’

Stiles reached up to touch Derek’s cheek, rough with stubble where the alpha had given up on shaving, seeing no point to it anymore, and spoke in a soft voice, filled with wonder

‘’I don’t know. I just…refused to be dead? It was like…’’

The omega trailed off, both searching for words and the energy required to speak.

Derek felt the drain on his mate, and scooped him into the alpha’s arms, much like he’d done on the night Stiles had ‘died’, soothing him

‘’It’s okay, little wolf. It’s all going to be okay, I’ve got you.’’

And then, in front of the kneeling pack members, Derek leaned to Stiles and they kissed, a chaste, tender kiss filled with love and longing, which was enough for Derek to realize Stiles was actually there, actually back, he didn't care how or why, but he had his mate back, and he was never, ever going to let him go again.

So the last words Stiles heard before he fell asleep in Derek’s arms were

‘’I love you forever and back, my little one.’’


End file.
